Roman Pearce
Roman "Rome" Pearce 'is the second main character in ''2 Fast 2 Furious. Biography ''2 Fast 2 Furious Childhood friend of Brian O'Conner and future business partner in operating an auto shop. Rome met Brian O'Conner in juvenile detention and they became good friends. Two months after Brian finished Police Academy, Roman was arrested when he was found in a garage with eight stolen cars. Although O'Conner had no prior information for Pearce's arrest, Pearce overall blamed O'Conner for the simple fact that he was a cop, with Roman having negative attitude towards law enforcement. He was later paroled, but on house arrest with anklet and in 2 Fast 2 Furious was seen working in a demolition derby. Pearce and O'Conner later mended their ways when Pearce agreed to participate in a sting operation on Miami drug lord Carter Verone and later talked about opening their own high performance garage using pocketed amounts of Verone's drug money. However, when O'Conner became an FBI agent, Roman started spending time and money gambling in Las Vegas, according to his Fast Five profile. Fast Five Roman appears again in ''Fast Five as part of Dominic and Brian's team as a "fast-talker" (i.e. someone who can lie their way through anything) in their attempt to steal a vault from a corrupt Brazilian businessman. He is reluctant at first, thinking the mission is personal and not being good business until Dominic utters the vault is full one hundred million dollars in cash which is enough to change his mind. With his cut of the money he buys a Koenigsegg sports car. ''Fast & Furious 6 ''He's funniest man in the Fast & Furious 6, which many funny failure do to disturb someone Quotes You say what? This shit just went from Mission: Impossible to mission: in freaking sanity! Whatever man. I ain't scared, I'm just letting you all know: going in that building it's crazy! ---- laughs Really! laughs Where did you get that from? Papa Smurf? ---- '''Roman: You know, I think I make a better special agent than you ever did. Brian: I guess that depends on how you define "special". ---- Tej: Aw, hell no. They really went and scraped the bottom of the barrel here, didn't they? Roman:'' Guess they did, considering your ass is here. When are you gonna give Martin Luther King his car back?'' Tej: Just as soon as you give Rick James his jacket back. Roman:'' (after he has a head start on the million dollar quarter mile): Oh Imma get this money! I'm hongry! ' ______________________________________________________________________________________________' Tej: Guys,they have a tank! Roman: Someone said "a tank"?Do we have a plan "B"? Tej: Plan "B" we need a plan"C" "D" "E"! Hell even the whole alphabet won't be enough! Fast & Furious 6 Roman: ''This is gonna be awkward Roman and Tej: But sexy as hell Fast and Furious : (prayer at the end) Roman: "father thank you for the gathering of friends, father we give thanks for all the choices we've made because that's what makes us who we are, let us forever cherish the loved ones we've lost along the way thank you for the little angel, the newest addition to our family, thank you for bringing Letty home, and most of all thank you for fast cars" Roman's Cars *''2003'' Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder GTS *''2011'' Dodge Charger R/T Police Car *''2010'' Koenigsegg CCXR *''1969 Ford Mustang Trivia *There are possibilities that he dislikes the police. He blamed Brian for having him busted by the police although Brian had no information of his arrest. He even mentioned to Carter Verone that he has a problem with authority (the police). *It is unknown whether Roman and Brian opened a garage in Miami although Brian mentioned about opening one. *It is implied that Roman is obsessed with money. Such as when Brian told him his "pockets weren't empty" and Roman showed him the drug money mentioning "we ain't hungry no more either," stealing the money before he helped Brian apprehend Carter Verone. In Fast Five he is reluctant with the mission, thinking the mission is personal and not being good business until Dominic mentions the vault is full of millions of dollars in cash which is enough to change his mind. *Pearce started spending time and money gambling in Las Vegas, according to his ''Fast Five profile.. Category:List of Characters in The Fast and the Furious film series Category:2 Fast 2 Furious Characters Category:Fast Five Characters Category:Fast and Furious 6 Characters Category:Street racers Category:Main Characters Category:Toretto's crew